Over the edge
by KaraSalvatore
Summary: What if no one decided to try and get the cure and wake Silus? What if Elena wasn't sired to Damon and was still madly in love with Stefan and Damon was over her! Damon has been depressed ever since Alaric died and no one seems to notice except Klaus. Klaus decides to try and get Damon out of his deep, suicidal depression but will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_On the edge_

_Chapter 1_

_He felt empty... A body without a soul... A heart without love... He was lost and there was nobody left to find him!_

_Stefan didn't notice his pain; he only saw Damon's anger! Stefan had no choice but to love Damon; they were brothers! However, Alaric was his best friend! His only friend!He had been the only one who saw Damon for who he really was and didn't care! The only one who didn't try to change him! Alaric was his rock!_

_He kept Damon stable and without him to hold him up... Damon lost his balance... and he fell! He was falling down an endless abyss and there would be no end.._


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus watched the older Salvatore brother drink his troubles away and sighed... Unlike the whole population of Mystic falls -Stefan included- he saw the pain Damon was going through! Hell! It was hard not to! Everyone just ignored the pain Damon was going through and assumed that since Damon showed no emotion, he had none but anger! However, Klaus knew differently. And no matter how much he hated him, not even Damon deserved this pain... No one did!

He knew that Damon was standing on the edge of a cliff inside... Deciding wether to jump...and if Klaus was right, he would give in to that urge by the end of the week; there was nobody to stop him! At first he had expected Stefan to see his brothers pain; he would figure it out! But, he didn't... Now he was the only one left to see Damon Salvatore's pain and struggle!


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

"You know if you carry on drinking, you might get alcohol poisoning." Klaus joked as he sat down next to me and I rolled my eyes. I can't be bothered to deal with him today. I've already been shouted at by the judgy Bennett witch for killing someone yesterday when I didn't even do it. But of course she just automatically assumes it was me no matter how much I protest and try to tell her that for once it wasn't me. I haven't drank any blood for two days.

"I'm a vampire. I can't get alcohol poisoning (unfortunately- I add in my mind). What do you want Klaus." I reply bluntly, too drunk and too annoyed to put up with the original hybrid.

"Why do you assume I want anything? Maybe I just came for a drink or maybe I just wanted to talk to my favourite Salvatore." He winked at me and I will forever deny blushing.

"Maybe because that's the only reason you ever want to talk to me." I say, trying to regain some kind of dignity. He smirks at me and I swear it should be a crime to look that hot and be such an evil bastard- unless it's me of course.

"Ok. You got me, I do want something..." I knew it. "I want you." I blush crimson as he once again shocks me. Why is he acting like this? He hates me; I hate him; so why does it seem more like I'm just trying to convince myself. Damn it Klaus! Why do you have to come here and confuse me. I was perfectly happy just sitting here, drowning my sorrows into the ground until I pass out. Suddenly, I realise that I have been silently staring at him for nearly a minute. Klaus is smirking at me and I try getting words out of my mouth but it refuses to work properly. Finally, I manage to speak -more like stumble quiet words out.

"That's not funny Klaus. Go flirt with Stefan." After all, it's always Stefan. Funny; the words same words that Katherine hit me with; the same words that fell out of Elena's mouth; the same words that my father spat at me repeatedly throughout my whole human life; they're the same words that have haunted me throughout my eternity. They're also the same words that made me fall! I'm brought out of my thoughts by Klaus placing his hand on my shoulder and I can't seem to look away for even a single second from his enchanting blue eyes as the words fall from his lips.

"I'm not joking Damon. If I wanted Stefan I would be at the boarding house talking to him but I'm not; instead I'm here. I'm talking to you. You may be used to everyone choosing Stefan but I'm not those people and I don't want him. I-want-you!" He put emphasis on each word and suddenly I was sober.

I couldn't look away from him. He started leaning in and without even thinking about it; it wasn't even a conscious thought as I leaned in as well. When our lips met it wasn't fireworks; it was better; it was pure passion. He suddenly bit my lip and I gasped, Klaus took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. We battled for dominance although (not surprisingly) he quickly won. Neither one of us broke away for what felt like hours but eventually I broke the kiss because even vampires need air sometimes. I stare at Klaus in complete and utter shock as he pulls me up and basically drags me to his car (I left mine at the boarding house) and makes me sit in the passengers seat while he drives me to his house. I glance at him as he drives and he looks happy, as if he just did something he's been meaning to do for a while. I feel life a shy teenager on his first date, except I'm a 167 year old vampire. I shouldn't be feeling so scared; I shouldn't be so quiet. Normally I would have already said a word by now if I was with one of the people I usually go out with. Except that's the problem. Klaus isn't like the people I usually go for. Normally I would never go for anyone stronger that me and the two times I did it ended badly. The first was Katherine and she never even loved me; she was just using; playing with me like a cat with a mouse except i fell for the cat and it ended in heartbreak. The second was worse because he actually loved me back and he didn't even know my brother so he couldn't choose Stefan over me. But he died and I fell futher that ever before. If I fall for someone stronger than me I'm giving them power over me; I'm letting myself be controlled and therefore with just one word they could break my heart and I would be left even more broken than before!

Klaus's POV

When I sat down next to Damon, I had only planned on telling him that if he just showed his emotions for once then maybe he'll see that he isn't alone and suicide isn't the way to go but then as he asked me what I wanted I realised that I didn't just come to tell him that because I pitied him. I came to comfort him because no matter how much I denied it, even to myself, I cared about Damon Salvatore.

I care about him because in him I see much of myself. I see a boy forced to grow up way too young; hated by the man who should love him; abandoned by his brother when he really needed him and yet he still loves his brother no matter what happens. I see someone desperate for love yet he has learned not to expect it after the amount of times his heart has been broken. He pushes people away because if he actually cares about someone then it means that they can hold it against him and they can break his heart at any moment.

As I glance at him from the corner of my eye I see beauty and pain. Damon looks vulnerable and torn. I really just want to pull him into my arms and never let go. I want to protect him from anyone and anything that dares try and harm MY Damon! In that moment I realise I have fallen in love with Damon Salvatore and I'm happy about that because for the first time in a long time, I don't feel alone!

Damon's POV

As I stare at Klaus I realise that although it means that I have to take a risk; although by letting him in it means he can break my heart at any moment; although it means I'm giving Klaus control of me; I've fallen in love with Klaus Mikaelson! I'm in live with him and I don't care if it leaves me open to heartbreak because ever since Klaus said he actually wanted me; wanted ME and not Stefan; I've been happy! I've haven't been able to smile once since Alaric died but when Klaus kissed me, I smiled for the first time in a long time and it was real!


End file.
